cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Holy War on Drugs, Conservative-led global incarceration
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/gop :See: Drug war charts and maps. :See: Drug war causes high U.S. incarceration rate. :See: Cannabis and the illusion of democracy in the USA. __TOC__ Democrat Peter Shumlin has huge lead in polling for Vermont governor race Return to top. Some news Return to top. Brownshirts.]] Republicans leading the drug war: *Senate Republicans Kill Marijuana Reform In New York. By Steve Elliott. June 19, 2012. Toke of the Town. Of course there are some clueless Democrat incumbents too that need the boot: *New Hampshire Medical Marijuana Veto Upheld. By Steve Elliott. June 27, 2012. Fortunately, it looks like some Democrats are pulling their heads out of Republican asses. *Iowa Democrats Add Medical Cannabis and Industrial Hemp to Party Platform. By Erik Altieri, NORML Communications Coordinator, June 20, 2012. NORML Blog. From the article (emphasis added): "Earlier this year, the Colorado Democrats announced their support for marijuana legalization in their 2012 party platform. On June 9th, the Texas Democrats endorsed marijuana decriminalization. Last weekend, the North Carolina Democratic Party added resolutions supporting medical cannabis and industrial hemp. ... Also worth noting, on June 2nd, the Washington State Democratic Party built upon their earlier endorsement of their state’s legalization initiative, I-502, by adding support for full marijuana legalization and medical cannabis as planks in their party platform." The Reagans and Just Say No Return to top. November 1980 election to now. The Reagan Revolution. "Just Say No" and massive U.S. incarceration increase. U.S.-aided, government-sanctioned, drug-war death squads in Colombia, Mexico, Thailand, etc.. Reaganomics 101: Tax the poor and middle class. Spend exorbitant amounts on "freedom" (doublespeak for more prisons and jails). See Wikipedia: Ronald Wilson Reagan, Nancy Reagan, and the War on Drugs. See also: commons:Category:Just Say No. The National Rifle Association and "truth in sentencing" Return to top. Some 2012 Republican presidential candidates Return to top. Mitt Romney on medical marijuana Return to top. . Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/mittromney ]] Creepy Romney Return to top. Mitt Romney confronts a cannabis user in the summer of 2011 on the beach in La Jolla, California. Romney impersonates police officers in high school and college. Romney leads a pack that forcibly cuts off the long hair of a bullied classmate in high school. See Gothamist article, ABC News article, and Washington Post article. See 2007 and 2012 videos from New Hampshire where Romney discusses and opposes medical marijuana. Newt Gingrich calls medical marijuana a joke Return to top. Newt Gingrich's 1995 death penalty bill for importing 2 ounces of cannabis Return to top. See Newt Gingrich. In contrast, see: Lowest enforcement priority for cannabis offenses. on August 12, 2011 at the Iowa State Fair in Des Moines, Iowa, ahead of the Ames Straw Poll.]] , now known as Global Marijuana March and Worldwide Marijuana March, was the Fifth Avenue Pot Parade expanded worldwide by Dana Beal and Cures-Not-Wars. May 2, 1998 was "Phase 1" with no other known cities (yet) except New York City. See image info and larger version.]] Gary Johnson rips Newt Gingrich about marijuana death penalty idea Return to top. Gary Johnson rips Newt Gingrich about Marijuana Death Penalty Idea. Youtube link. Gatewood Galbraith on Newt Gingrich Return to top. See: Template:Gatewood Galbraith on Newt Gingrich. Senate votes 60 to 38 for indefinite military detention of Americans Return to top. See: Template:Senate votes for indefinite military detention of Americans. U.S. marijuana history Return to top. *Marijuana Timeline | Busted - America's War On Marijuana | FRONTLINE | PBS. World incarceration rates Return to top. Category:Legalization Category:Articles